Mobile devices, such as mobile telephones, pagers and personal digital assistants (“PDAs”), have made it easier to reach users. Users of the devices typically carry the devices with them allowing a caller or sender to reach a user regardless of the user's location. However, there are times when a user misses a communication because interacting with the device is inconvenient or impossible. If a user is performing a task that requires both hands, then the user may not be able to interact with a device to receive a communication. For example, if a parent is grocery shopping with a couple of children, the parent may be using both hands to control the children and the grocery cart and may not be able to handle a mobile telephone to answer an incoming call. Similarly, if a mobile telephone is carried in a purse or a backpack, the user may not be able to locate and answer the telephone before the caller hangs up, especially if the user is also driving a vehicle when the telephone rings.
Although there are currently some solutions that allow a user to use a mobile telephone without having to hold the telephone, these solutions still require the user to interact with the telephone. For example, one solution provides a headset or a speakerphone function so that the user does not have to hold the mobile telephone during a conversation. However, the user is still required to interact with the mobile telephone to receive, end or initiate a telephone call.
Another solution is an auto-dialer that allows a user to dial a telephone number by speaking the number. However, most auto-dialers require that the user place a call using the keypad of the mobile telephone to a remote server. Typically the auto-dialing service is provided by a network element and the user is required to subscribe to the service before using the service.
Thus, there is a need for providing an apparatus and method that supports completely hands-free operation of a device.